Visit to a Weird galaxy far far away
by lindencovenant
Summary: Some people will go to any lengths to avoid family reunions, in this case, Qui Gong sends the Falcon crew to the Laby and Sarah and Jareth to the MF. xover SWANH, and Splinter of the Mind's eye.


Visit to a Weird Galaxy Far Far Away Underground

AN--While I do have an extensive Star Wars collection and a bit of Laby related, they only belong to me in my dreams. This is very Au to both- takes place somewhere between A new hope and Empire. Some derivation comes from events in Splinter of the Mind's Eye- which as I understand was Alan D Foster's concept of Ep. 5, and while Vader is Luke's dad, and Padme is his mother- whether or not Leia is his sister is debatable in this world, and whether or not Padme is not merely hiding is also up for grabs. There are a few possible twists open. Inspiration is also owed to Ruth Berman's Visit to a Weird planet and Tabitha. Originally, this was humor, now it is what it is. George L owns the world, savvy?

Winds ripped at Sarah as she tried to think of words she really didn't have the desire to say, but knew she must. Jareth stood on the precipice of a paradoxical victory and defeat at once while Toby played happily below them.

If only....

BR 

Luke and Chewie exchanged wordless glances that spoke volumes. Han and Leia's constant bickering was testing the infinite Wookie patience as well as that same virtue in Luke. The droids could shut down at least, but they had to listen to it.

"Look, laserbreath, no one ever forced you to stay- you came back on your own. So you chose to be part, and that means obedience to your superiors."

"If anyone was - I would."

"Under that criteria, Artoo could give you orders."

At that moment, the galaxy shifted, light flashed.

Han began to call out to Chewie to get down to the control center and check and see if the jury rigged lighting was on the blink, no pun, again.

But he was gone before one word could be uttered, along with Leia and Luke.

In their places stood a very hacked off Goblin King, Sarah, and Toby.

BR BR 

Leia's scream echoed off the castle walls.

"Damp down, your worship," Han snarled. "Chewie- what in Fornax is happening."

"I don't see your better half anywhere," Leia snapped back. "Luke?"

"Your better half isn't--"

"Hello?"

Together, the princess and the pirate looked down into a room of multi tiered stairs.

"Luke- how'd you get down there?"

"Beats me, you were telling Han off and bam, we were here."

"I have a bad feeling about this, " Leia intoned mechanically.

"Won't argue with that," Han assented.

"Now I have a bad feeling," Luke muttered. Those two agreeing was bad.

"Han, you look ridiculous," Leia felt compelled to note when she took a good look at Solo, causing both men to stare at his attire. Tights and a feathered cloak.

Leia ignored him beyond that. "Luke, I can't see a way down to you."

"I'll try these stairs."

Luke climbed up one set and found himself going down another.

After trying a few different sets, he threw his hands in the air, ready to give up until he felt a familiar sensation apprehend upon his mind. Trusting it, he found himself rejoining Han and Leia momentarily.

In answer to their looks, "The force."

"Well, I can climb stairs without hokey magic," Han sneered, disgruntled at Leia's admiring look. "Think we can get out of here?"

BR BR 

"Oh dear."

The Falcon lurched as the light blinked, throwing Sarah into Jareth's arms.

"Watch it."

"Fine, I'll let you fall next time. You will find that it's a long way d--" Jareth began to reprove, then realized they weren't in Kansas or the Underground anymore.

"What have you done?" Sarah gasped.

"Me?" he abnegated. "Not a thing. Nothing like this has ever happened, until you showed up."

"It's my fault?"

Toby let out a howl in time with Chewbacca.

Artoo whistled in response.

"Jareth, does anyone but you and I speak English here?" Sarah whispered, instinctively moving closer to him while trying to figure out how to do so and grab Toby at the same time.

"Madam- I am See Threepio, human cyborg communications specialist. I am fluent in six million communications modes, and though English is not one that is identified in my data banks, I do comprehend your speech pattern, therefore can- oh do be quiet R2. I've never seen Imperials look like that, and what's more, they might know where our master and the princess are- and yes, Captain Solo, though that man is so rude that.."

Chewie snarled dangerously.

"I would not dream of not rescuing him, if it is feasible."

Jareth was nonplussed, or appeared so. "I see. Well then. Would you hand the child to Sarah?" He glanced from Toby to Sarah to indicate who he meant. When the babe was in her arms, he went on. "Now then, where are we?"

"May I ask who you are, sir? Madam?"

"You may, but the wisdom of disclosing our true names is questionable."

Chewie put in his two credits.

"Er, Chewbacca suggests that it would be advisable, or he shall remove your arms."

Jareth conjured a crystal. "Really? Before one finger can be broken, he'll be in the bog of eternal stench, upside down."

"Oh, you are a Jedi. Marvelous. I thought they were all - dead," Threepio rejoiced. "Or, you would not be Sith, I hope."

"Of course not, he's the goblin king, "Sarah defended.

R2 whistled, leaving little doubt about what he meant even without translation.

"He's not Sith. Neither am I, and we don't even know what it is."

"Then, if I might say so, how do you know you aren't Sith if you don't know what it is?" See Threepio asked awkwardly.

Jareth glared at the droid. "Because, we are not. "

Sarah's eyes locked on the crystal. "Jareth, if you can make a crystal- can you send us back?"

Her words cooled his anger. The king would not have credited the girl with such sense. "Quite right. We'll be off now."

"Wait!" goldenrod yelped. "What about my masters?"

Jareth smiled sardonically. "I set you free by royal dictate. Have a nice life or not." He tossed the crystal in the air then grabbed Sarah's hand. It might have made his life simpler to just leave her there, but the thought did not occur to him.

When the sphere hit the deck...

Nothing happened.

Sarah lifted a brow in her best imitation of him. "Well?"

"It was not supposed to work like that," he pondered.

"Is it the cold metal?" Sarah asked, thinking of all she'd read about the Tuatha de Dannan.

"You believed that? We are not phased by mere metal."

Chewie growled again.

"He said," Threepio offered, "if you can't explain yourselves, you will not enjoy the consequences, essentially."

"Tell him that as much as it pains me to admit it, I have no idea how we got here, and am as anxious to leave as he is for us to. " Jareth's gaze swept the Falcon. "If that's a door, we'll be going. Come along, Sarah."

"I wouldn't advise that," Threepio cautioned. "The resulting depressurization and induction of the vacuum into the cabin would implode the ship, killing all of us." Artoo chirped. "And- as my counterpart notes, there is no air out there and the temperature is far colder than any measure known in fifty thousand cultures."

Jareth became very quiet then said, "Sarah, would you cover the child's ears for a moment." When she had, he deliberately said a word that Sarah was not sure what it meant, but was fairly sure she was too young to hear it herself.

BR BR 

As the three friends navigated through the castle, various creatures of unknown origin, but that were far uglier than anything even in the Mos Eisley Cantina zipped past.

In response to the nonverbalized question, Leia shrugged. "None of these cultures has ever sent delegations to Coruscant- I can't identify them without a computerized database of aboriginal marginized species."

Han added, "They aren't much worse lookin' than some of Jabba's pets, but I've never seen them."

"The closest thing I've seen to them is some of them vaguely resemble the more corrupted species on Mimban, known as the greenies in vernacular," Leia went on as if no one had spoken.

"Well, we need to get out of here," Luke agreed. "I've tried to raise the Falcon on my com link, but the stone must be interfering with the signal."

"Not sure we're in range, kid," Han muttered.

Leia started to say something, then yelped when a lance stuck her in the leg.

"Hey."

"State your purposes, intruders or face my wrath," a voice squeaked.

Looking way down, they saw a canine riding a another, hairier canine.

"Well, now I've seen it all," Han said.

"Declare yourselves, " the little dog growled.

"I declare that it's none of your business," Han said pleasantly.

"Captain, let me handle this," Leia instructed.

"Knock yourself out, your worship, preferably soon."

"We're travellers," Leia said, hesitantly. "And have become lost."

"They're lying," a gruff voice declared.

"Sir Hoggle, that was uncalled for. We have yet to determine if they are weil or woe."

"Didymus, no one gets 'ere withoutin' his majesty's say so. So they can't be lost- and they came from where we last saw Sarah go, and we 'ave'n't seen 'er come back, so I'm guessin they done somethin' to her." He paused. "sides, the big one's wearing Jareth's clothes."

"Not by choice,'' Han protested. "It just happened.

"And we haven't seen anyone except for some aborigines running around, in a rather amok fashion," Leia added.

"The goblins," Hoggle huffed.

"Yes," Leia agreed swiftly. "Now if you would be good enough to show us how to leave, we need to get back on course. Our mission for the Alliance is of utmost importance."

"Now don't be hasty," Hoggle growled. "Our friend went in where you three came out. So until you tells us where she is, we ain't going nowhere."

"What does she look like?" Luke cut in. For all they knew, one of those varmints was the little guy- Sir Hoggle's, friend.

"She's tall, 'bout the little miss's height," Hoggle said, causing Han to snicker at the little miss. "Kind of looks like 'er in fact. Brown hair, longer though. Wearing " he scrunched up his face, "clothes."

"Darn, it's so much more interesting the other way," Han said, snapping his fingers. Then, it was his turn to holler when Didymus swatted him. "What was that for?"

"Maligning my lady most fair."

"Luke, that fifteen thousand you owe me just doubled."

"Fine, we'll leave you here," Leia smiled.

"As if you can get out without me."

"We probably wouldn't be here if you weren't responsible for it."

"SO you admit that I'm capable of amazing things?"

Hoggle moved closer to Luke. "How ya put up with those two?"

Shrugging, he shook his head. "Some days I wonder."

Louder, he called out, "Cut it out you two. We've got bigger problems than your - whatever. Th- Hoggle and Didymus are not enemies. So let's just find out what's what and go from there."

Leia accepted his word, respect for the Jedi was bred into her from her father's knee. "My friends here are Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and Captain Solo. I am Princess Leia Organa. We were on a mission when some spacial anomoly or flux sent us to that room back there with all the stairs. No one else was in there."

"So you didn't see a girl sommat like you and a tall bloke with weed whacked hair?" Hoggle asked. "how about an owl?"

"What's an owl?" Luke asked in the same tone he'd once asked what a duck was.

"We had them on Alderaan," Leia whispered. "Birds that came out at night."

"Great for target practice at night," Han threw in.

"We saw only each other," Leia informed Hoggle. "Now, who are you and who are these people you were asking about?"

Hoggle began answering before Didymus could make it into an epic. "Sarah, the little miss, was 'ere on a a "

"quest," Didymus supplied.

"Yeah .To find 'er brother, little baby boy. Didn't see'm myself. Jareth, the king'd taken 'm. So she had to find'm before time was up."

"Or?" Leia prompted.

"Don't rightly know. But she had to."

"What's your role in this?"

"We's 'er friends. Me an' Didymus and and- where'd Ludo go?"

"Chasing down more recalcitrant goblins."

"Yeah. Well, he's here somewhere. Anyhow, she's our friend, and we gots to find her."

"What about what's his name, Jar Jar?" Han asked.

"If that addled Gun Gun is here, I'm gone," Leia snapped. "His idiocy is legendary on all civilized worlds."

"JarETH, " Hoggle emphasized. "He's the king, and we don't really like 'm, but well he's the king."

"Au Contraire," the little knight corrected. "His majesty has ever been a benevolent lord and worthy of service. The fact that my loyalty to milady Sarah seems to run counter to my duty to my liege is in a paradox."

"Yeah. Yer worship- we are not going to liberate this joint."

"Wherever freedom is absent we have duty."

Luke held up a hand in a gesture of peace. He was gaining new sympathy for Aunt Beru's role in trying to keep things copacetic between him and Owen, may both of them rest in peace.

"Look, they only said they don't like him- but you don't like each other and that doesn't make either of you a tyrant."

"I don't dislike herself," Han argued. "She's just.."

"He might have one or two redeeming traits- Chewbacca is a creature of honor."

"So, Jarwhatsis is probably decent."

"Now, don't go too far boy," Hoggle warned. "But he could be worse."

"So, we need to find Sarah and Jareth, right?"

"Toby," Hoggle added. "He's the point o' this whole business."

"Any chance Sarah found the kid and the two of them are just gone?" Han asked.

Hoggle considered. "Well, yeah. I mean, no one' s ever made it through here before. So no tellin' how'd go down if it went down. But where's his highness."

"Isn't one royal pain enough?" Han asked, jumping when Didymus swatted him.

"Keep a civil tongue in your head with regards to ladies, and to his majesty."

"Luke, make that triple now," Han called.

"Uh, okay."

"Why don't we just hand you the palace on Coruscant?" Leia snarled.

"Because you ain't taken it yet? But if you do, that sounds fair."

"Time someone said something was fair," Hoggle mumbled.

"The bigger issue is why are we here, and how do we get out?" Luke reminded.

Leia frowned. "I've heard legends of people exchanging places with their anagalous counterparts in other dimensions when some cosmic wave caused the temporal balance to shift."

"What?" from all others.

"Apparently, I may be this 'verse's version of Sarah. Since Han and I fight, then he's the counterpart to Jareth, and Luke- Toby?"

Han snickered.

"He's your brother?" Hoggle asked.

"Uh no. But since Luke is not a child, then the corrosponding versions are inexact."

"Whoopee," Han sighed. "That helps so much, Princess."

"Long as Darth Vader isn't around here," Luke tried to cheer them, " maybe it won't be so ... okay it is, but it could be worse."

"Kid, the last time you said that, you were snake bait. And we had walls closing in."

A howl followed his words.

"Never , ever say that phrase again, if we live," Han warned.

BR BR 

Seeing the stars shift out of hyperdrive fascinated both Jareth and Sarah, so much that they did not see what had Chewie moaning in alarm.

"Star Destroyer," See Threepio intoned. "We're doomed. "

"That does not sound good, " Sarah agreed.

For the second time in hours, Jareth found himself saying tensely, "Hide the baby." He wasn't sure how much power he had, but no sense risking the boy. "Sarah, go with him."

"No. I'm not leaving - you might need my help."

"We don't have time to argue. Someone has to take care of Toby."

"R2 can."

Static interrupted them. "Millenium Falcon, this is the Executioner. Prepare for boarding. Be advised, preliminary scans have revealed two adult humanoid forms, possibly three. Resistance is futile."

When the communication ended, Threepio repeated his earlier sentiment.

But the time for pondering was short. Taking a gamble, they did hide Toby and R2 under the floorboards, the second set that Han had installed after the Death Star gambit.

Barely with time to breath, the hatch opened, voluntarily to keep the ship intact, and Darth Vader stepped inside. His face mask hid any reaction he had. He'd expected Solo, the Princess, and his son, not the Wookie and two strangers.

Calmly, he said, "Where are the others?"

"Others? What others?" Sarah asked, shakily. "Just us here."

"Is this not Captain Solo's ship?"

Chewie growled.

"Translate, droid," Vader snapped.

"He says that when - I'd rather not say that word, deserted to the rebels, he broke faith, so Chewbacca took the ship and left. "

"And these two are?"

"Harmless travellers." Threepio's voice squeaked.

Droids should not be fearful, he'd only known one to have such... humanity. Impossible.

"There is more to it than that," Vader insisted. Faster than the eye could follow, he had Jareth by the throat. "And you will explain."

Sarah knew she ought to be cheering this dark invader on, but between one too many Regency romances and her inner betrayal of herself, she heard herself saying, "Okay, okay. Truth is- we ran off to get married. My folks hate him."

Vader's fingers slackened very slightly, allowing Jareth a breath or two.

"Your parents... what is your mother's name, girl?" She looked familiar.

"L-Linda."

It seemed for a second that he was staring at her hard, she could almost see his eyes, then the helmet turned to look from one to the other.

"You, " he hissed at Jareth, "does she speak truly?"

Jareth tried to look regal, but being throttled has a detrimental effect on regalness. This was a tough moment, but there was no way around it. Dead was not on his agenda.

"Yes. She is - mine." Both pleasure in that statement and resignation lay under his words.

"Girl, are you his slave?" there was a threat in that question.

Behind Vader, C3P0 was shaking his head frantically.

"No. Wives aren't slaves, are they?" Sarah looked scared, but surely being interrogated by tall dark and scary was justification for that.

"Seldom," he agreed, lowering the king to the deck. "It is well you spoke truly. I can see the bond between you in the Force. Had you lied.." the words trailed off significantly.

His shrouded eyes turned on the Wookie. "Perhaps your former slavery compelled you to participate in your partner's treachery. If that is not the case, pray not to meet me again, Wookie."

With a sweeping glance, the dark lord turned and left, the door sealing behind him.

Sarah leaned on Chewbacca. He was like Ludo, only stronger. "Who was that freak?"

Jareth paused in massaging his neck. "Better question, little girl, what the blazes were you doing?"

"Uh- saving your neck?"

"You do realize that you've sold yourself to me?" he went on, heedless of their audience.

"What do you mean?"

Jareth sighed, then coughed. "Fey can not lie - it was the covenant we made to prove we were not of the evil one-, the giant sensed the truth, somehow to prove that. And among the Fey, such a statement as you made unites the two of us, permanently."

"I lied."

"I . Did. Not. " Each word a sentence itself.

"Oh dear."

BR BR 

Electricity rippled across Luke's perceptions; for a split second he could see inside the Falcon.

"Hoggle? Does your king have strange eyes?"

The dwarf shrugged. "They doesn't match. That whatya mean?"

"Yeah."

"And Sarah looks like a younger Leia?"

Hoggle repeated his gesture. "Sorta. I guess. They kinda looks alike. " He looked over to where Leia and Han were sniping at each other, again, mentally comparing the princess to Sarah. "Yeah."

"I say, it wouldn't be so bad if we had to stay here. Jabba's not here, neither's Vader or those white shells, much less death stars and ....so on."

"What about the Rebellion?"

"That's all you ever care about, isn't it, your ladyship? Rebellion, alliance.. wouldn't you miss any ONE- or just the cause?"

"Thought you wanted to stay?"

"I could live with it, if I had to, better to accept what is than wish your life away. Don't avoid the question."

She stopped, giving him a coolly hot stare. "All right, fine. You really want to know? Then I'll tell you, some of us," her head swiveled to look at Luke, "have lost ninety something percent of who we care about. So the cause makes a fine family."

Han shut up then, sneaking an abashed look at the kid. He'd forgotten how the two of them had lost so much right together. Not ever having much of anyone to care about, 'cept Chewie, kind of ... well. He'd miss the Wookie, but if he was gone, Chew'd be free to be with his family again.

Luke stepped into it then, as usual providing the balance for the two people he called family. "I saw the Falcon."

Han's eyes shot to the ceiling. "Jedi can see through rock?"

"Rocks friends, " Ludo intoned.

"Great, can they?"

"No, I had a .. vision. Inside the ship. "

"Is she okay?" Han asked, meaning the Falcon.

"She looked upset, scared, but unhurt. Someone must have hurt him, though. The hair was like something from a battle, without a helmet."

"That's be Jareth," Hoggle nodded.

"The Falcon?" Han asked again, clearer.

"Fine. But evil had been there, gone again."

Leia took his arm, providing support as well as a simple gesture. "You saw the people who we exchanged places with?"

"Yes, I think so." His voice was remote. "Vader had been there; it felt like when Ben..."

Leia shivered, though not cold, accepting the return embrace. Han looked away for no reason.

"He was gone," Luke added. "I don't get it. "

"Let's just be glad of that," was Han's advice. "Sometimes ya don't look a gift bantha in the mouth." He paused, "Well, considering their breath, never do."

BR BR 

Vader stared at the star field, aware more of the swirling thoughts of his minions, daring to rebuke Vader's folly, chasing down that pirate ship. But he had felt a disturbance in the Force that guided him to it, and that girl looked so much like his lost angel. But she was not. Even in his darkened eyes, the bond was clear between them, inspiring unusual mercy in the not so dead heart that once loved the woman Anakin had loved.

BR BR 

Sarah went to the back where Jareth was finally resting. After a moment, his eyes opened. "Yes?"

For a split second, some unseen veil parted, letting her see him as nothing more than a man, which was in itself frightening, perhaps even more so than the king.

"I--I'm sorry," she mumbled, not able to meet his gaze any longer. "That - Vader guy- I panicked."

Jareth nodded, sitting up. "Sit," he invited. When she made no move, he repeated himself, with a touch of command so that after a moment's hesitation, Sarah sat down beside him, very gingerly.

"He was ample reason to panic, though how you came up with that story?"

Sarah blushed, charmingly in his opinion. "A Cameo Regency novel.. or two.. had that plotline, sort of."

With great control, Jareth refrained from smiling in amusement. "Well, for good or ill, it may have saved our lives, or doomed us for all eternity."

"Now you sound like that yellow robot."

"Heavens forbid. But you should know this, what you said became truth when it was accepted as such. And there is no way out of it either. By my blood as Fey and word as King, that is the reality we're now part of."

Sarah looked up, her eyes now even more panicked. "But I'm just a kid... and ..." she sighed. "But we might be here forever. So, well, I guess if we are, having - I mean, maybe things will be easier if we're all..."

Jareth allowed himself a smile to comfort her. They had to be strong now. "Yes. I had similiar thoughts. So- if we stay here and it looks to be forever, we'll live that truth. " He did not pause long enough for the words to sink in and terrify the girl. "But, if there's a way home, it will still be the truth, but there might be some room to negotiate."

Sarah's eyes searched his, looking for the trick, but there was none. "Okay... and I won't snipe at you - at least while we're in this mess, whatever it is." She extended her hand, intending to shake his in the time honored gesture of agreement, but was startled when he took hers and turned it to kiss the icy palm.

"You're freezing," Jareth frowned, now aware of the ship's coldness. "What about Toby?" He knew a child like that could not stand the frigidity as well as Sarah, and she was not taking it well.

"Threepio found Luke's poncho to make a blanket for him. He- Luke- is from a desert world- so this is really tough on him. Toby's fine. Asleep in fact."

"The innocent ignorance of a child," Jareth sighed. "I almost envy him. " Suddenly, but with an elegance that belied the abruptness, he pulled Sarah close to himself. "Rest a bit, girl. Let us warm each other." She tensed. "Just sharing heat, nothing more. I don't wish my only friend to be a popsicle in this galaxy."

"Sarah." She stated through a yawn.

"Hmm?"

"My name, not girl. My name's Sarah."

"Of course. Sarah, rest. I'll keep you safe and warm."

Common, stubborn sense told her not to trust, but travelling light years and facing a dark lord on top of all that had already happened made tiredness win out.

When she slept, Jareth was able to draw on her powers that now were linked to his, ones she had no idea she had. He could have awake, but asleep, she would not be drained.

While not wholly disagreeable, ignorance diminished his control of the situation, therefore, whether or not he enjoyed any of this, the fact remained that he needed to know what was going on, immediately or sooner.

Using senses that normally lay dormant and unneeded, Jareth asked simply, why?

In a few moments, a glow began to form in his direct line of vision, coalescencing into the form of a tall man clad in archaic robes.

The stranger bowed. "Very good. I didn't expect you to look for me. "

Jareth began to speak, then remembered the girl beside him, waking her was not a helpful option.

"She will sleep until. But you need not ask. My name is Qui Gong Jinn, Jedi Master, deceased to be accurate. But after the first few minutes, it really didn't bother me."

"Am I to assume that you brought the three of us here?" Jareth asked coolly.

"Yes."

"What gave you the right to interfere in our lives like that?" the fury in his tone would have terrified a non dead man. Even a Jedi.

"Necessity did. On his present course, Luke Skywalker would have encountered the truth prematurely- and ill timed truth can be devastating as a well timed lie. Therefore, I petitioned the Maker to allow the Force to create a tesseract that would exchange Skywalker with someone who was on the verge of a devastating mistake. Why two others on each end were involved- " he shrugged. "I got more than I asked, but perhaps only as much as needed. "

Jareth knew what Sarah had been about to say, and averting those words was in his own desire, still, the whole thing was rather off. "What was going to happen to this Sky fellow?"

"Not your concern, your majesty. However, he did not need to meet Darth Vader." Qui Gong looked over at Sarah. "She picked the exact words that would avert Anakin's temper, by chance or choice. And I think the effect was not unwelcome?"

Jareth glared at the Jedi, but did not answer.Rather asked, "So, we met this Vader, in Skywalker's place. It's done. Now what? If we stay much longer, I don't want to go back- the goblins will have trashed my castle so badly that returning would be a nightmare."

"Leia won't let them,'' the shade smiled. He looked at Sarah again. "And as fate decreed, Sarah is enough like another - one of a handful of people my student surely loved, that his mercy was stirred. "

"We would like to go home," Jareth repeated forcefully.

"In due time, in due time."

The king shot to his feet, ready to throttle someone, only to feel rather abashed when his hand went through the phantom form.

"I do not have sufficient power to fold space again now. It will take some time. If my fellow Knights were not - put out with me, it could happen now, but Obi Wan even refuses to speak to me."

"I wonder why."

"Come now, Jareth. Ingratituity is such a pitiful vice to deal in. You've been dealt a gift."

The king was aware that he had said much the same to Sarah. "Unasked," he noted aloud.

"The Master of all gives what we should ask for - if we knew what HE knows. So- you did ask- from one point of view. Do I need to recall what would have been said had things proceeded?"

"No- but .."

"You will return to your life- when it is the perfect time- not too soon or late." And he was gone again.

BR BR 

In the Underground

Han stomped through the castle, looking for some way out, pausing every now and then to try and radio Chewbacca. Or that blasted droid even.

"Chewie, Chewbacca. Threepio. R2. I'll take Jabba even." Frustrated by the silence, when a goblin scooted too near, he kicked it across the room, then to be overwhelmed by a line of goblins wanting to play kick goblin.

"Unbelievable."

"Your friend seems rather split personalitied," Leia commented to Luke. "First he's glad to be away from all the fighting and hunters, now he's going out of his mind."

"Well, I guess it's all sinking in," Luke tried.

"Can you feel the Force here?" Leia asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, but Leia, I'm the last Jedi, and I'm not even all that. There's no one but Vader who'd hear me."

She shivered, recalling the ''interview" with that dark behemoth. "Right. I'd rather have Boba Fett show up or spend eternity watching those creatures beg Han to sing."

"Let's just hope he doesn't," Luke added darkly.

"Would one of you two help me out here? I can't sing, and they aren't going to let me move until I do," Han hollered.

Leia sighed. "Very well. Don't say I never did anything for you, Captain."

"I'd never say that, sweetheart," he leered.

"One more word and---"

"Ye'll send 'm to the Bog of eternal stench, " Hoggle finished with a cocksure nod. "Right, missy?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Do it, and I'll hang around you every second of every day."

"Leia," Luke begged.

"Very well. I'll try and Alderaani Lullaby." Softly, she crooned until it had the desired effect, all the goblins went to sleep.

"Thank you - thank you very much, your exaltedness. "

Luke gave her an encouraging smile. "I had no idea you sang, Princess."

"Leia," she sighed. "I don't have a throne anymore, you know. I - my mother sang that to me, or I dreamed that she did."

Sadly, she slipped past them all, stepping around the goblins with a deftness Luke could only admire.

"Why does she always infuriate me or make me feel about two centimeters high?" Han wondered in the void.

Luke had no reply, but left as well.

Leia was no where to be found as he wandered through the stone corridors, and that worried him.

"Don't worry about her. Leia needs a moment to herself."

"Ben?"

He looked up at the shimmering spectre of his former teacher. "You have done well, Luke."

Still, patience was not Luke's best trait. "Master, why are we here?"

Ben sighed, his tone taking on the edgy note that it had when Luke asked about his father. "There is much I can not tell you, Luke. Not now. Be wary when you make choices that will affect others, even now you live with the decisions made by an old man concerning a little boy. No, not me. Or you. Another Jedi- like me, passed to another sky, foresaw a confrontation that could only lead to death, at best, and at worst, far worse than even Captain Solo can imagine. To prevent that, Qui Gong asked for space to fold and allow you, Han, and Leia to exchange places with the three peoplel who were here- not specifically, just three who were on doom's knife edge as well. Sarah was about to utter regrettable words, now she never will. Though what she said," he chuckled, "will have interesting results, I dare say. "

"What - Leia said that they might be other versions of us?"

"Nonsense," Ben snorted, quickly. "No, right now, we're just waiting for Qui to either recharge or for enough passed on Jedi to forgive his arrogance and help bring you and them home."

"Could you--?"

"As I said, he lacks forgiveness."

"Ben, that's not right."

Ben's stubborn look hardened. "No. Qui Gong has to learn, even now, that actions have their price." He softened. "If it takes too long, I will help him." Luke thought he heard a muttered, "again."

Pressing on around that ambiguous statement, Luke said urgently, "Ben, I don't know enough. Leia seems to have invested me with the role of only hope, and I'm not, I don't know how to be.."

Ben looked up, assessing the boy with his eyes, and for a moment, the ghostly orbs burned into Luke's, an invisible wave of power crashed over the youth. "You will suffice - until ..." he began to fade.."new.. ...Da... time..."

Frustrated, Luke could almost believe the old man had deliberately faded off to not answer him, but that was unworthy to think. Before he could pursue that chain of thought, Leia was there, as if sent to save him from himself.

"I just saw Ben."

Deja vu, almost, Leia exclaimed, "Obi Wan? He's here?"

"Was. His ghost. " Luke grimaced. "He said we were here to - no, I'd rather wait and tell you and Han together. "

She nodded. "I've always found repetition tedious."

Taking his arm, she lead back towards the Corellian.

BR BR 

Patience was no more Jareth's virtue than Luke's. Despite his concern about Sarah needing rest, he shook her gently awake.

For a moment, he could see immediate fear in her face, but it relaxed. "Sorry. I forgot where I was, and nothing was where it ought to be."

"Well, not much is," he assented. "However, at least now I know why," then sketched over Qui Gong's tale.

Sarah was fully awake now. "So, just by being present we've averted diseaster, but now we're stuck."

"Temporarily, yes, and who knows for how long. In light of that, our negotiation would be well advised to occur now."

"But you said.."

"In case we are separated when it happens, clarity is needed. Besides, it will give us something to do."

Sarah had to agree that it was more than slightly boring there, so she indicated her willingness with a slight head movement.

"We will be returning to our lives, but not quite," Jareth went on. "By averring our bond, more than once and having the words accepted, especially by an enemy, or at least impartial - was he a person?- of power, there's no way around it, we are life bonded. Because of your youth, allowing you to stay in your father's home is permitted. But not without restrictions. To look 'normal' you may be obligated to attend social functions with young men, but if more than a social kiss even appears to be on the verge of occurring, I will intervene." He paused. "Simply put, you are mine, and that is for now and ever. " When a mulish look began to form on her mien, Jareth held up his index finger. "By the same token, your right is equal over me. "

"But how would I know it or be able to stop you?" logically she pointed out.

"I will show you." That was unexpected. "But, simply taking up this role immediately would be easier on all concerned."

"Could you simply live in my world?" Sarah had to ask.

Jareth gave her the appearance of considering, then shook his head. "No, dear one. Don't flinch, such terms belong to you now. I have responsibilities that can not be left behind by choice. If we were compelled to stay here, there would be no help for it, but if we return, when we do, what must be must be."

Sarah considered. "But- look, Chewbacca, Threepio, and Artoo, not to mention big ugly, won't be with us. Who'd know that we were.."

"Are. We would, and anyone who has sight would see it. In time, you will have the ability to see so."

"You can see something between us- literally?" Sarah looked amazed.

In lieu of reply, he leant forward to kiss her eyes that reflexivvely shut to allow that. "Look," he whispered. "See as I see."

Sarah looked, and could see a ribbon of light arcing between them, fluxing when either moved, but uniting them inexorably.

"The first gift- you can now see a spectrum beyond what mundanes can. Further.. contact, will within seven deliberate touches make you fully my counterpart." He attempted to phrase things delicately, knowing her untouched.

She got it though. "We can't just go on our way then, and even if ..you can't just wait for me to die? I know you live a long time.."

"If we did, then as you age and die, so should I. If we do this right, then all that I am, you will be, in a feminine way. Life, gifts, all of it. Your dreams," he added for clarity. "But, " with a smile, "you will be bound to speak truly, henceforth."

"This is so--"

"Please, don't say that."

"Awesome?"

Relief made him laugh. "For seconds I thought you'd say those two words that if I could I'd prevent you from ever saying again."

She smiled. "This is all real, isn't it."

"Mm."

"Then saying those words is pointless. And it really is awe inspiring in a way."

Jareth's wry, sharp laugh broke the companionable silence that fell. "At the moment, lost in a galaxy, far, far away from home, with absalutely no idea how we are to get home- frankly that ghost didn't seem all that reliable- my sense of awesomeness is a bit dimmed."

"Quit fishing for compliments. "

BR BR 

As Luke related his story awkwardly, he suddenly stopped mid word.

"Luke?" Leia asked, concern in her eyes at his shaken expression.

"I felt something in the Force, a tremor."

"No, uh uh. Everytime someone says that, something bad happens," Han protested.

"Thought you didn't believe in mumbo jumbo," Leia baited.

"Who says I do? Just every time someone has a feeling," he sneered the last word, "something bad happens. So no more feeling."

"Yeah, and I see you left your blaster at home."

"It was locked up- so I could avoid temptation on ship."

"Well, Luke has his saber - if there is something out there," Leia asserted.

"Great. I'll be hoping that it's nothing bigger than a target droid."

Hoggle shook his head. "Sarah 'n Jareth get along better'n you three. And they don't."

"Sorry, Hoggle. We're kind of on edge," Leia apologized.

"Yeah," he sniffed. "I guess I 'd be too, ifn' I'd been whatever happened to yu guys. "

"The Princess is hardly a guy, Sir Hoggle," Didymus corrected.

"Sheesh."

"Sssh," Ludo contributed, "Luke think."

They all looked to where the padawan Jedi was concentrating on something no one else could see.

"Vader."

BR BR 

Alone in his meditation chamber, Lord Vader stared at the starfield in his mind. He had been certain that Luke would be on that ship, but nothing had been what he expected. Such an event had not happened since...

Since Qui Gong had rescued him. Every event in his life, before and afterwards, he'd had a sense of it's approach, even if it was ignored.

Then, he'd stepped into that ship, the one that brought Obi Wan to his death, and nothing had been what it should have been. A Wookie walking away from a life debt was rare, but had been heard of, for severe betrayal. That did not concern him greatly. Most non human sentients had minds that were nearly impossible to read.

The man- he'd had power, but chose to not use it- perhaps because of shock or merely using restraint as a bluff to see how best to use it when he did.

The real surprise had been the girl - for one moment in a certian light, he'd seen Padme. But she was not. Too young, though the spirit had been much like Amidala's. And like the young senator he'd recently encountered. That thread worried at his mind, but nothing connected.

It disquieted him, but the dark lord had no one to speak of this to. His minions would not comprehend, or be of any help. All they would perceive was a chink in his obsidian armor.

The Emperor- Palpatine saw even Padme's memory as a weakness, and her son as a potential threat or weakness. in Vader. So, Vader would just live with the questions and doubts, for now.

BR BR 

"Vader's meditating. " Luke's voice seemed very far away.

"He's alive?" Leia went pale. "Is he here?"

"No... but ..he was on the Falcon."

That got Han's attention. "What? Chewie- the ship- are they okay?"

"Not to mention our- alters or whatever, and the droids?" Leia murmured, slightly sardonically.

"No..no one was hurt.." Luke winced. "Picture's futzed. He did hurt Jareth..."

Hoggle's minor cheer earned him a growl from Didymus.

"Not much. Strangled, but not fatally."

"Lord Vader's fond of doing that," Leia recalled. "My father mentioned seeing him throttle more than one senator who opposed Palpatine in the early days, usually only enough to scare, not maim or kill. I - I thought he was dead..."

"Just enough to tame them," Han agreed, not realizing he was supporting the princess' statements, not even when she gave him a surprised, albeit grateful look. "The ship- and the rest?"

"Fine. He left, I think. I think I'm picking up on a nightmare the girl's having, a strong one."

"She's Jedi?" Leia sounded hopeful, fully so.

"I don't know that," Luke sounded discouraged. "Sometimes... things are so easy.. then it fades off and I'm nothing again."

Impulsively, she hugged him. "No, you aren't ever nothing, Luke. Considering how little Obi Wan trained you, it's all amazing."

"No pun there," Han shot with a glance towards the labyrinth. He'd dared it earlier, looking for a way out, only to get lost and be retrieved by Hoggle.

Ignoring his caustic remarks, Leia went on, "Even more so- why'd Vader show mercy?"

"If it was a dream- maybe it didn't really happen," Han commented.

"And how would a stranger to our galaxy know about Vader and his preferred methods?" Leia rebutted. "If Luke says Vader was there, he was there."

"Right. Forgot the kid knows all. No offense, Luke."

Luke shrugged it off, knowing Han was jibing at the princess mostly. "Hoggle, " he asked in lieu of commenting on the debate, "have you ever heard of Darth Vader?"

"Nah. Sounds worse'n Jareth- on one o' his bad days."

"Definitely," Leia agreed. "From what you say, Jareth is at worst, tempermental, but not evil."

"Indeed, fair lady. His majesty does have cause- you have met the goblins."

Leia nodded slowly, very seriously saying, though with an undercurrent of wit, "Mmhmm. I've seen the effects they have on anger management, short term." Her eyes were on the Corellian.

Luke continued. "I don't think Ben told me everything... it's pushing at me that she needed to meet Vader - as much as ah- we- had to not meet him or maybe he needed to meet her?" The last phrase clearly dismayed his comprehension.

Leia frowned, but the farm boy's words reminded her of something she'd heard in the temples. "All fate's threads on their own may be fair or foul, but together, the tapestry is of loveliness to please the Maker's heart."

Han rolled his eyes. "I'm not bored enough to debate philosophy yet."

Leia closed her eyes to count to ten in Yuzzem. Then in Coway. "It- IS- NOT- a debate."

"Whatever. Hogwart, got anything to eat around here?"

The dwarf's guilt ridden shocked face made the smuggler back down a bit. "Sorry- didn't mean to step on protocol toes- guess Goldenboy's more useful'n I thought."

"'s not that. Food's kinda booby trapped. Can't know what ta trust," the dwarf mumbled.

"What- no one eats here?" Han asked in patent disbelief.

"No- just last time someone did--"

Didymus spoke up, "Sir Hoggle, we have little reason to believe that all sustenance is similiarly intoxicated- therefore, Sir Ludo and I will go in search of provisons. Your assistance would be useful."

"Intoxicated?" Han asked, interested. "Sounds good- I'll take some. Or maybe I already did." He looked around with a scowl. "I keep thinking I'll wake up and Chewie will be howling at me for too much Bothan rum." Catching sight of Leia's disgusted look, he added, "but then I see you, your ladyship- and know that since you are here, this can not be a dream."

"I'm impressed- your ability to insult shows a bit more wit than I expected."

Luke knew that his two best friends were simply reacting, badly, to this situation. For all his lack of outward caring, Han missed Chewbacca and the Falcon, at least. And Leia would be worried about the Rebellion not to mention the vaccines they had been transporting to help boost the Alliance troops immune systems against the cold of Hoth. Knowing Leia's soft heart, she was also likely worried half silly over the three people who'd been dumped into their lives. And worse, she seemed so sure that he, Luke, had some ability to make it all right again. He didn't, and he was aware of that too well.

Feeling remorseful, Luke was at that moment, glad that someone other than him had faced his father's killer, because he was not ready to face someone who could end Obi Wan Kenobi's mortal existance with the mere stroke of a well timed sword movement, or who could inspire the nightmares that could bleed from Leia's mind to his even when he was off world.

BR BR 

The stars- they had never been more beautiful than outside the viewport of the Millienium Falcon. So close, still far away, burning like nothing imaginable, frightening in their magnificence.

"I did promise you love between the stars," Jareth's voice held a smile. "Never knew prophecy was one of my gifts, hope it is always fulfilled in such a grand and lovely way."

Turning to agree, Sarah caught sight of Jareth rubbing his neck; guilt flooded her. She's been so shocked by basically all her life the last few hours, or it could be days by now, that she hadn't thought to see what the dark lord had done to him- well, beyond forcing wedlock on them, kind of. Okay, that'd been her, but if not for.. shut up Sarah, she told herself.

"Let me see," she commanded, softly.

Jareth paused, then without asking what she meant, opened his collar to let her see the shadows of purple encircling his throat.

"I'm sorry..."

"Unless you were temporarily tall and very ugly, you didn't throttle me."

"I should have asked sooner. It's just- everything."

"Indeed. I had a tidier world falling down in mind, actually when I came up with that line. Nothing like this." He coughed. "Somehow, I doubt any of the usual threats would work on that thing."

Sarah did not comment, just sat down beside Jareth to examine the wounds. "I wonder if there's arnica in this place."

"Possible. Distance aside, it's all made by the same Maker. We merely know that He did a bit more, now. Don't worry, though. I'll heal. It's just disconcerting that he could do that."

Sarah could not help but smile. "First defeat?"

Jareth snorted. "Hardly a defeat, just a more painful experience than I am used to. It wasn't a completely terrible experience." He did not hide the sly grin eding along his lips.

Sarah shook her head. Lightly touching the closest mark, she said, "If I thought, seriously, for half a second you'd engineered Vader, I wouldn't try to help or even want to... but I wish I could do something to heal you a bit, now." Then her breath focused into a sharp gasp.

"Sarah?"

"The bruise is fading- no it's gone. How'd you do that- and why didn't you do it sooner?"

As much as he'd like to take credit, Jareth admitted, "I didn't heal myself. It's very difficult, almost impossible to do that, and only advisable if there is urgent need and no other hope of it." His mismatched eyes revealed enough surprise that it could not be concealed.

"You healed me, love."

For a moment, it looked as if she would dispute that, then, testingly, Sarah touched another mark, wishing silently to make him well, and now that she was concentrating and aware, could sense the flow of energy between them.

"Something here must have accelerated the chrysalis effect," Jareth frowned in bemusement, not displeasure. "You are becoming a human butterfly, as it were."

"But we - just a kiss or two.."

"I said accelerated." He shrugged. "Perhaps the wedlock itself generates it, slower, and the rest of the story was contrived or imagined due to wishful thinking."

"I thought lying was out?"

"It is, but imagination can lead to unwilled less than truth or misperception of facts."

"I'd say you are a Jedi in the making, your majesty," a voice said, causing the two of them to turn.

"Qui Gong?" Sarah asked, instinctively taking Jareth's hand.

"Only if he's aged, rapidly," Jareth said so quietly that it might have been mind to mind.

"I'd be insulted, but I did pass into this life later than my master, and chose to retain the form I had then," Ben smiled. "Now then, how would you two feel about going home?"

"Three," Sarah corrected, glancing to where Artoo had contrived a make shift cradle for Toby and kept him lulled with subsonic tones chirped on a level she could not hear.

"The boy is asleep, again, so asking his opinion hardly seemed logical. Do not worry, Sarah, he'll go as well." Ben frowned. "And Jareth, I realize she did not exactly win, but send the child back to his parents."

"I intended to," Jareth huffed.

"Just making sure that you knew you intended to. Now, answer me- though I suppose you could stay here, at least you two could, but if that's the way it's to be, then it will take a different thought process to make the transfer."

"Stay?" the two asked.

"Yes," Ben said dismissively. "The Falcon would be a bit crowded, but Hoth is not too far, or it won't be once Chewbacca quits circling aimlessly to try and locate his captain. So you could deal with it, and the rebels are more pleasant than the goblins."

Jareth and Sarah looked at each other, considering it actually.

But, reality swept through. "I'm king. Even if it would be something I want, we want, leaving that miscreant lot behind without making arrangements to have them ruled would be derelict of me. Sarah? If you wish to stay.."

"Just--" she gathered her courage, "whereever you decide to be."

"Very well, "Obi Wan said. "If you decide otherwise, once those buffoons you have to deal with are settled, there will be a way to make it so. Now, Sarah, would it be easier for you if Qui Gong and I sent Toby straight home and you and Jareth to yours?"

She almost said no, but goodbyes hurt.

"Yes."

"Wise girl." Ben chuckled. "In time, Luke will tell you I'm very capable of lying, so do not worry- the memories will be arranged so that it's all settled on the other end. No one will fret for what has been."

"I'll admit that was troubling me," Jareth said.

"Minor trickery. Your father, and stepmother are not strong minds. It won't take much to edge them into believing truth's cousin. "

"They probably want to forget me," Sarah's word were bitter.

Ben started to offer consoling words, but shook his head. "I'll give Vader this- he handles reminders better than many people. Honestly, his reaction to Sarah gave me hope for the boy."

The ghost slapped his thighs. "There's some co-ordinating to do, but it will be soon. There will always be a place for you here, I wish to say before this ends. Thank you, Sarah. For hope."

BR BR 

The scent of food woke the goblins, resulting in Han having to fight for his dinner.

"Would her ladyship care to try singing again- so I can have a bite or two without fighting for it or having moony eyes staring at me?"

"Well, put that way- no."

One caught the word sing and began leading a chant, "Magic Dance. Magic dance. Dance Magic."

Leia looked at the Labyrinth -ites quizically.

"Jareth- invents songs," Hoggle shrugged. "Guess'n he made up one called that, recently. They's gots Swiss cheesed brains, so can't be too long ago."

"Swiss cheese?" the aliens asked together.

Hoggle tried to explain, then gave up.

Luke, more out of a desire to save Leia from the begging than to let Han have a peaceful meal, decided to use his time productively, and drew out his saber. "Why don't you - gu- goblins toss sticks or something at me for practice?"

Fortunately, they liked the idea, and soon the young knight was dodging and slicing sticks and rocks expertly. Sir Didymus was on the verge of barking in envy at the human's skill.

For Han's part, seeing the look of admiration in Leia's eyes ruined his appetite.

"Very good, I see Obi Wan turned into a good teacher. Though, had the Council remained- you would never have trained, young Skywalker."

Leia's reaction alerted Han that this was no ordinary ghost. He'd never seen the proud princess so humble as she bowed.

"Master Windu.. we are honored," she stated, obliquely introducing him to the two men who had no idea of whom she spoke.

"Princess Organa," the tall spectre acknowledged. "I am surprised you know me."

"Father had a rather extensive contraband library." She looked at her companions. "This is Mace Windu- he lead the Jedi for a time, before..before Vader's betrayal."

"So, does this mean you guys let Gong off the hook for pulling this stunt?" Han asked, cutting to the chase.

"No, but we have seen the wisdom of ending this situation now that what needed to happen has.''

"Considering that it's my hide and my ship- what needed to happen so bad- and is my ship okay?"

"It's quite derelict," another voice said, "but as I understand from my padawan, that is normal."

"Master Jinn," Leia provided softly.

"Whatever- why did we get sent here?" Han demanded implacably.

"Because of something that to tell you would undo the reason for you coming here, mostly, "Master Jinn replied.

Not wanting this whole thing to be for nothing after all the hassle, including putting up with the goblins, Han accepted this, but added to his nod, "You said mostly. So there is something that can be told."

"Sure you aren't a closet politician, flyboy?"

If words could be placed upon looks, the ones in Han's would be NC 38.

"Very well. Darth Vader wishes to be a master, and unseating the Emperor is key to that, but he can not do it alone," Windu said.

"Luke," Leia connected aloud.

"Indeed, Princess. But, the dark lord is not totally gone- he needed to see some- thing as well, " Qui Gong said, almost sadly. "And two people needed - but that is there story, not yours."

"Why is Vader alive?" Luke asked suddenly, suppressed anger in his voice "He died in that temple. No one could surivive that fall."

"You died too, Luke, Leia, but here you are," Qui Gong smiled. "Vader is not an ordinary man."

"Obviously," Han put in. "Lot of the guys on the downports say he's not human, but some fancified robot."

"A robot could not wield the Force, Captain," Windu corrected.

"The free rangers don't know about sorcery."

Before things could decend into a debate, again, Leia cut in, "Ordinary or not, I don't see how he pulled it off."

"The crystal," Qui Gong replied. "He had the shard that was taken from Luke. Combined with his considerable will and the mechanics that saved him from death long ago, he survived. "

Luke and Leia both went pale, paying no attention to Hoggle, Didymus and Han who were asking what they were talking about.

"I knew we should have ground that thing into powder, "Leia snarled to herself. "If a fragment not big enough to make an earring could do that... "

"No if- it did," Luke reminded her bleakly. "It's not too late. Mon Mothma will kick and fuss, but when we get back we'll insist on liberating it from the Rebel labs that are studying it and - well I don't know what can destroy it, but .."

"It? What it?" Han asked testily. "I know you two got into some trouble in the Circarposian system a while back, the pictures of her worship covered in mud and rags when I rescued you.." he grinned at the memory, "but you were really close mouthed about it and the lead box you were toting. "

"The Kaibur Crystal," Mace Windu said. "It amplifies the Force. Enough to heal injuries that bring premature death. The ancient Jedi hid it on an outback planet- -- hoping it would be lost, but the primitives found it and began to worship it. Legends remained, and your friends stumbled across it. Vader has been watching for Luke, and so he was also drawn in. Luke battled - Luke and Leia fought him for it, and won, but all three would be dead were it not for the healing properties." It did not take a Jedi to hear that there was more, that it was something Windu probably would not speak of either.

"We turned it over to the Rebels- that kind of power is too great for one man to use, and .." Luke began, turning red.

Leia finished, "Luke is the only one of us capable of using it at all. "

"We have been debating that issue for months of your time, " Mace informed them. "It is settled, think no more of it."

His tone shut them up, even Han.

"But we are going to use it once- it is the most efficient way, and even so - risky- to move everyone to where they belong, " Qui Gong stated. "But, Luke, I must ask you to not exert your own gifts. It would alert Lord Vader. Therefore, just let it happen. Obi Wan will be waiting on the other end of this chain as an anchor in your world because he knows you. I have met Jareth and Sarah, so I anchor this end- and Mace will be in Toby's world. No, princess. You don't need to know about that aspect. "

"So, when?" Han asked.

"If you are done entertaining the goblins," Qui Gong said, wincing when a couple ran through him; it was disconcerting even if unfelt, "now."

"Sooner the better."

"Right. Luke, stand in the middle, join hands with Leia and Han. "

They obeyed, even Han, without question.

"Oh- " Leia cried. "Hoggle, Didymus, Ludo.. thanks."

"Yeah, thanks shortie, "Han added.

"Take care," Luke said.

"It was my most noble and pleasurable service," the little knight bowed.

"Yeah."

"Bye bye friends."

Mace Windu faded out as Qui Gong withdrew a red stone from his robes, one familiar to Luke and Leia. Reflexively, Leia's free hand touched her face, tracing long gone scars.

"Ready?"

They nodded, letting a wave of red light catch them up and fold space faster than the best hyperdrive.

BR BR 

Ben returned to the Falcon. "We've got it worked out- but will need a favor in return, your highness."

"I won't promise my first born- at least not until they are born and perhaps when they hit the terrible teens," Jareth drawled.

Sarah punched him lightly.

"No, just hide something for us," the old man smiled gently.

"Fine. Is there time to say our farewells?"

Ben nodded.

Jareth looked way up at the Wookie. "You were a good host and helper, Chewbacca. Your galaxy is fascinating, perhaps someday we will meet again." He looked back towards the viewport. "I'm not sure forever would even be long enough to learn all there is here. But duty is binding."

The big copilot nodded sympathetically, then hugged Sarah enthusiastically, fitting the whole of life's hugs into one embrace.

There were kind words for even the robots, Jareth seemed to feel they were somehow alive, and Sarah would not argue as they certainly were more so than any machine she'd ever encountered.

Then, she held Toby for the last time. "I love you, little guy. " Blinking away tears, she let Jareth have him.

"Thank you, little man," Jareth said seriously. "If ever you need us, for any reason, call." Somehow, Sarah knew Toby would recall those words if nothing else.

Then, the red light swept through again, so bright it should have been painful for the Wookie's sensitive eyes, but paradoxically was not.

BR BR 

The next thing Sarah knew, Ludo was holding her as hard as Chewbacca had and Didymus' yells of joy were sounding more like barks than she'd ever tell him.

"Jareth?" she called from the hirsute bonds of Ludo's arms.

"Over here, love."

Much to Hoggle's dismay, she wrangled free and ran to Jareth.

"ere, wot's this?" the dwarf asked. "Thought yous mortal enemies?"

"We are hardly mortal, Hogbreath," Jareth scolded, "and even less enemies. Don't you have a fairy to spray?"

"Ahhem," a voice called.

"Qui Gong Jinn, " Jareth said formally. "I assume you are here to call in Obi Wan's favor?"

"Yes. " The Jedi maverick handed the king the stone. "This is the Kaibur. Let no one use it. Hide it, it is benign, but perilous. If smashing it would end the potential for harm, I'd say do so- but it would only amplify. And- can you craft a duplicate- at least to the minor senses?"

The power surged through the king's fingers, temptingly, but the Fey knew how dangerous seductiveness could be, and so it did not overpower him.

"I know the perfect place, where no one will go, willingly, and my most loyal retainer will guard it with his life, yes, Didymus?"

"It will be my most sacred honor, sire."

Then Jareth focused; instead of a clear ball appearing in the air between him and the Jedi, a scarlet orb, to all outward appearances the twin of the Kaibur.

"Excellent. Then, peace to you both, and may your days be filled with the joy that is now in your eyes, only more so."

"If I have any say, they will be," Jareth vowed. "And, I know he is reputedly evil, but I hope that the ebony anakim finds a shard of that - someday. Without his menace, we might still be glaring at each other."

Qui Gong had begun to fade, then stopped, becoming more visible. "What did you call Lord Vader?"

"Ebony anakim? Ancient race in the world from which Sarah comes- half angel/half mortal, some say." Jareth looked puzzled.

"Oh, it's nothing, just--" the Jedi grinned. "I wonder if she had any idea..what happened to the anakin-m?"

"I think they were wiped out," Sarah frowned in recollection, "no, a few were in the earth after the flood."

"Well, there's hope then. Peace, children." As he returned to ether, Qui Gong thought he heard Jareth laugh at being called a child. But he had more important issues than the goblin king- he wanted to speak to Schmi about her offspring.

For the first time in over two decades, he had hope for the boy.

Time to report to his master had come. He had been delaying this moment since crawling out of the cold pit on Mimban. There were changes in the giant dark lord, ones he hoped would not be seen. Reluctantly, Vader picked up the helmet and arranged the breathing apparatus. He'd not needed it since then, that bit of crystal had healed him totally. But that was his secret, as was the fact that Skywalker must have escaped with the Kaibur stone. He would merely call it a foolish myth, inflated by that self important captain supervisor, who was now duly punished for his idiotic delusions. Skywalker and Organa - no, merely some unfortunate petty thieves that had been devoured by the wandrella.

The other young couple- they would not be mentioned either. On the off chance that Sarah was in any way connected to the Naberre' family, she would be safe in his memory.

Even if she was in no way connected to the queen - even if.

BR BR 

Han allowed himself to express his joy for a moment. He was home, back in his lady's arms, so to speak. He examined every centimeter of her, making sure she'd been violated in no way.

"There is something different, " he announced.

"The Falcon seems fine, Han," Luke frowned. Better than he recalled, but perhaps it was relief. "Let's go. Gyla said we needed to get the meds back to the Alliance asap."

"I know, I know," Han scowled, then glared at Chewie. "What are you smirking at, furball?''

Even all the hair did not hide Chewie's pleased expression. Threepio translated the growls, more for Leia and Luke than Han, since the pirate knew Khasyak.

"Master Jareth and Lady Sarah became rather bored - once they settled down. With Artoo and Chewbacca- and my help, they did some minor repairs and- cleaning."

"If one piece of paper got tossed..." Han warned.

"What- you'll track them down?" Leia sniffed. "Good job, C3P0. Seems to ride smoother."

"Yes, ah, Chewbacca had a rather extensive list, prioritized and - we did manage to get through a bit of it. "

"Did he - wait a minute- Master- you never call me master. How'd he rank?" Han frowned.

Threepio conveyed the impression of looking distinctly discomforted, though his expression was molded into one position. "Rank is has certain rights- and he did manage to "

Chewie growled, urging the droid on.

"He seemed to have the respect of someone who had Lord Vader's respect, so therefore earned the right." Threepio did a most un 3PO like thing then, turned away. His vocalyser recognition circuits had picked up on something under the filtered voice of the Sith, something the lingered from an old memory wipe, but not well enough to soothe the troubled memory.

"Goldenrod, did Jareth touch the hyperdrive?" Han sounded slightly panicked to think someone had done heart surgery on his baby.

"Chill, Han," Leia ordered. "And open a line to Comm central- I need to explain our delay."

"Chill outta be easy, ice world," Han shot back. "Luke, couldn't you have found some place warmer?"

For the next few minutes, Han inspected the ship even more thoroughly. "I can't find anything now that it's so- so - _organized_." It sounded like a dirty word the way he said it. Frustrated, his foot aimed to kick at Artoo, but the droid's shell was more resistant to kicking than a goblins squishy hide. Even through boots, Han's toes got considerably more damage than Artoo, who got none.

From the edge of her vision, Leia saw Luke's pensive expression. "What?"

"Kind of wish we'd met them."

"Yeah, I'd like to," Han began, then surprised them all by ending, "thank them."

A harsh sound from the comlink prevented further comment.

"Millenium Falcon, are you there?"

Leia vaulted forward. "Dr Petra, I'm here."

"Senator Organa? Where are you? The Falcon was due hours ago.. and is Commander Skywalker still with you?"

"Yes, Gyla. We uhm, ran into a little trouble. Lord Vader's ship was making sweeps, and we had to take evasive action." Leia bit her lip. She lacked Han's supernal ability to lie easily, but what she said was essentially true.

"Lord Vader- but.."

"Reports of his death were misinformed," Leia sharply stated.

"Knew it was too good to be true. Oh well, you're on the way now? Good. Tell Commander Skywalker that there was an flux in the field surrounding that rock you two brought back. It seems okay now, but we'd feel better if he checked it out for us. "

"Will do."

Parsecs later, the Falcon docked on the comand ship of the Alliance. Guards were waiting to escort Luke and Leia to the Kaibur's shielded chamber.

Mon Mothma, General Dodonna, and Dr. Petra, an attractive red head who welcomed Captain Solo warmly despite her professional air, were waiting.

"None of us are Force sensitive, Commander, so we have no way of telling if the temporaray flux in the shield was merely technical, though Captain Antilles was able to do a spot check and determine that nothing was wrong with the equipment," Somehow, Gyla said it all in one breath. "or if it damaged the stone itself or if the stone caused it or.."

"Just disable it so the kid can ..." Han waved his hands vaguely. "do the Jedi thing." He'd caught up by now to stand a few feet towards the back.

When the barrier went down, Luke tentatively reached out and touched the familiar rock, and knew at once it was different. None of its welcoming warmth flooded his senses, nor did the shock that he feared would alert Vader to his prescence race through him. But it did have something in it. His mind filled with images of the world they had just left, and of a couple who looked like they had paradise. The man, in an accent that reminded him in an odd way of Ben's more formal, cultured speech, informed him that the true Kaibur was hidden, that this was a substitute to prevent misuse of the original.

Luke withdrew then, looking up at the anxious faces. "It's fine. But.. the power's fading. I- I think that maybe being away from Mimban might be draining it..."

He could see he'd fooled the adminstration, but Leia's shrewd look and Han's muffled grin let him know that there were two he'd not tricked.

Leia spoke before anyone else could, her tone leaden with resignation. "Well, it would have been nice if we could have used it, but returning to Mimban is out of the question. Better it be a dead rock, fit only for a spoiled countess' necklace, than to recharge and fall into Imperial hands. Besides, Govenor Essada is doubtlessly on the warpath, and as Luke and I alone could find the temple and we dare not go back into Essada's territory..."

"Point taken, your highness, " Dodanna rumbled. "How long before it's dead, Commander?"

"Soon. No more than a few hours, I'd guess, but it's only a guess."

"Least you can quit protecting the thing, " Han consoled, reisting the urge to wink. Placing an arm around Gyla, went on, "Gyl, whatcha know about goblins?" and drew her out of the room.

Epilog

Five years later, earthtime.

"Robert, I'm concerned about Toby... he seems to have an imaginary friend..." Karen began uncertainly.

"Karen, that's normal for kids, especially only children."

"Don't boys usually have male friends? Toby keeps chattering about Sarah."

Her husband paled.

"What is it, honey?"

"Sarah was the name that Linda wanted to name our child, the one who was stillborn. She said it meant princess, like it was some kind of private joke. How could Toby know that?"

Karen shook her head. "I don't know.. but you know he does have a small army of imaginary friends, come to think of it. There's... oh let's see.. Sarah is mentioned most, but what was that other one, Jar Jareth. Think we need a speech path consultation- he seems to have problems saying d- oughtta be Jared. Hoggle- what kind of name is that. Didymus.."

"Lot of d's in that."

"Don't contradict me. Ludo. Ben. and Mister Jinn. "

"Sounds like our son has quite an active mind," Robert chuckled, the pain of thinking about his unborn child softened. "Maybe... I heard on a radio show once someone saying that sometimes imaginary friends are guardian angels in disguise. Maybe his sister really is talking to him."

"Well, if so, then it sounds like our child is well protected.. but how did chicken feathers get in the kitchen?"

AN II Gyla Petra appeared briefly in the Star Wars comic strip as a scientist Han rescued and who helped the Wookies prepare for Life day.


End file.
